


Wanting Weasley

by partialtopotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kink Negotiation, LGBTQ Themes, Light BDSM, NOT A NON-MAGICAL AU, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Sexting, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Smut, Textfic, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, dating app, ginny x pansy, mentions of past non-con not between Ginny and Pansy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialtopotter/pseuds/partialtopotter
Summary: Pansy Parkinson has managed to cultivate a good life for herself after the war. She has a job she loves, friends she’d kill for and Howlr to keep her bed warm at night. She has everything she’s ever wanted except – Weasley. And she wants Weasley, even if it means a giant ginger bludger is heading toward her perfect life.***This is a companion piece to Howlr but can easily be read as a stand alone.***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're coming from Howlr, HEY! Thanks for taking a chance on another one of my stories. I've been wanting to write this fic since I fell in love with writing the Ginsy portions of Howlr. Unlike howlr, I'm pretty sure this is going to be an all text text!fic. You have been warned! 
> 
> HOW IT WORKS: This fic takes place on Pansy's spellphone and any contact she's talking to will appear in bold at the start of each new chat. There is a horizontal line separating the days. 
> 
> THANK YOUS: Thank you to all my friends at the drarry discord who helped me come up with some of the house roasts at the start of this chapter. And a huge fucking thank you to my Beta, Synonymforlife, who is a fucking champion and a brilliant friend. I love her so much guys...It's a problem!
> 
> Anywho, enjoy! ptp

DAY 1

 

**Groupchat: Salazarians**

 

Blaise: Why does Godric Gryffindor have a sword?

 

Pansy: Ugh, yes. I so love it when we do this!

 

Astoria: Why?

 

Blaise: To cut corners.

 

Daphne: Lol why was the Ravenclaw having an existential crisis?

 

Millicent:  Oh I’ve heard this one.

 

Draco: We’ve all heard this one… “He couldn’t transfigure out the meaning of life.”

 

Pansy: Booooo.

 

Daphne: Whatever. A classic’s a classic for a reason.

 

Pansy: How do you know a Ravenclaw is drunk?

 

Blaise: How?

 

Pansy: They start making sense to the rest of us.

 

Draco: Ha. Well done!

 

Pansy: Obviously.

 

Millicent: What’s red and gold, has 14 legs, 14 arms and only one brain?

 

Astoria: Ooh, ooh I got this!

 

Pansy: This should be good.

 

Astoria: Acromanchula!

 

Blaise: Babe, it’s not actual trivia. We’re just roasting other houses.

 

Astoria: OH...Yeah, I see that now. Sorry, Mill.

 

Millicent: NP. Answer: The Gryffindor Quidditch team.

 

Draco: Bahaha

 

Pansy: Perfect! Only, I feel like one brain is still too generous.

 

Millicent: One cell?

 

Draco: Yes, and Weasley borrowed it from Granger!

 

Pansy: Lmfao, I love you!

 

Draco: Why did Chang cry over Diggory?  

 

Blaise: Because he died?!?! 

 

Millicent: Ten galleons says it has to do with Potter.

 

Draco: Trelawney predicted she’d date Potter next.

 

            Hey!

 

Blaise: Oh my god. I have one: Why’d the Gryffindor cross the road?

 

Daphne: Why?

 

Blaise: Someone dared them to.

 

Millicent: Eh.

 

Pansy: Honestly Blaise, you can do better.

 

Blaise: Wait, it’s not over. Now, why did Draco follow?

 

Pansy: My body is ready.

 

Blaise: The Gryffindor was Potter.

 

Draco: FUCK. OFF.

 

Millicent: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAHA

 

Pansy: I’m sorry I ever doubted you.

 

Blaise: Don’t let it happen again.

 

\---

**Howlr Profile: Parkbench**

 

Welcome back Pansy!

 

Your Profile

 

Screenname: Parkbench

Photo (1)

 

Photo (2)

Photo (3)

Photo (4)

Photo (5)

 

Bio:

Witch * Slytherin * Lipstick * Model * Fashion

‘You are what you look like.’ ~ Me 

 

_Your profile is currently warded and is not visible to other Howlr users._

 

\---

 

**Contact: Draco**

 

Draco: What do you think you’re doing?

 

Pansy: Texting Granny. She sends her best.

 

Draco: Your grandmother is in Azkaban and insists you call her Meredith.  I can see you’re on Howlr. The real question is why?

 

Pansy: You’re a smart chap, I’m sure you can figure that out.  

 

Draco: You came here with, Mill, Pansy.

 

Pansy: I allowed her to share my hotel room because she couldn’t afford to come otherwise. It’s like charity. Come now, I’m a lesbian witch going to the first wizarding pride on the ONLY all magical island in the world. You honestly thought I was only going to bed Millie?

 

Draco: I’m guessing she did.

 

Pansy: Mill’s just a pal, Drake.

 

Draco: Who you consistently shag twice a month.

 

Pansy: Because she’s a good fuck and would never out me to the press.

 

Draco: And you’re convinced these Howlr slags won’t go straight to the Prophet at the mention of a Galleon?

 

Pansy: I’m careful. I have a warded profile. No one sees me unless I explicitly allow them to. And I’m only granting that esteemed privilege to foreign witches who have no idea who I am.

 

Draco: You realize you’re putting the fate of your career in magi-technology produced by the Weasley dropouts.

 

Pansy: Don’t you have a sun shield potion to reapply?

 

Draco: You’re just as pale as I am!

 

Pansy: Ha. Keep dreaming.

 

\---

**Groupchat: Salazarians**

 

Astoria: Hufflepuff

 

Draco: ???

 

Astoria: Their the joke and the punchline.

 

Draco: Aww. Good one, hun. (It’s they’re* btw)

 

Astoria: Thanks. I noticed no one had done one about Hufflepuff yet!

 

Pansy: You know, the more you explain it the funnier it gets…

 

Blaise: Be nice.

 

Pansy: No.

 

Daphne: Does anyone else see the irony in what we’re doing right now?

 

Millicent: Not now, Daphne.

 

Pansy: We’re on vacation.

 

Daphne: Precisely. We did not Portkey all the way to Malta to sleep on the beach and stare mindlessly at our spell phones.

 

Millicent: Someone explain to the straight girl how pride works.

 

Pansy: We’re here to flirt, fuck, parade and party. And all of that happens after 5pm, darling, so leave us queers alone and go call your bf or fiancé…whichever one you’re loyal to today.

 

Millicent: Wow. I have a boner.

 

Pansy: ; )

 

Blaise: Yes, Pansy! Drag her. Take her to church. Praise gay Merlin.

 

Draco: May he and Arthur never run out of lube or happiness.

 

Pansy: Amen.

 

Daphne: Whatever. I’m going to go do gilly yoga in the Mediterranean.

 

Blaise: Oh…that actually sounds fun.

 

Pansy: Yeah, I’m in.

 

Draco: Me too.

 

Daphne: I hope you all drown.

 

Blaise: Mill? Tori?

 

Millicent: I’m gonna watch the Proud to Play Quidditch tournament on the other side of the island.

 

Astoria: Can’t. A man on the beach offered to give me a free facial.

 

Pansy: Draco.

 

Draco: Why is it always me?

 

Pansy: She’s your fiancé.

 

Draco: She’s Daphne’s sister.

 

Daphne: He wants to cum on your face.

 

Astoria: Oh.

          I think I’ll go to the game with Millie then.

 

Millicent: Great.

 

\---

 

**Howlr Profile: TheRealGing**

 

Screenname: TheRealGing

  
  


Photo (1)

  


Photo (2)

  


Photo (3)

Photo (4)

  


Photo (5)

 

Bio:

 

The last person I dated saved the world, so what are you bringing to the table?

 

Previous Profile                                                                                                                                                                    Next Profile 

 

\---

 

**Groupchat: My Boys**

 

Pansy: Ok, I rarely say this about witches other than myself, but Weaselette’s HOT now!

 

Draco: Now?

 

Blaise: Pans.

 

Pansy: What?

 

Draco: It’s sixth year. The closet is your best friend. Que gay panic: “Blaise, even you think she’s good looking. Right?!?!”

 

Blaise: You’ve always had a bit of thing for her, Doll.

 

Pansy: Because she’s fit!

 

Blaise: Did you see her or something? Mill said she’s on the island.

 

Pansy: No. Found her on the app. Why didn’t Mill tell me?

 

Draco: There’s a real mystery for you. If only the golden trio were here to solve it for you.

 

Pansy: Yeah, I bet you wish Potter were here.

 

Draco: You’re deflecting.

 

Pansy: You’re annoying.

 

Blaise: Children.

 

\---

 

**Contact: Millie**

 

Millicent: How was underwater yoga?

 

Pansy: Decent. It was taught by a mermaid, so Daphne had to translate.

 

Millicent: Daphne speaks Mermish?

 

Pansy: But of course. She’s a linguapath. She speaks every language known to witchkind.

 

Millicent: And then there’s Tori…

 

Pansy: Yes, our poor brainless fairy. How’s the babysitting going?

 

Millicent: She got bored five minutes into the match and glamoured her hair rainbow. 

 

Pansy: Impressive.

 

Millicent: I know. Then she shrugged it off like it wasn’t bloody difficult. I swear, the Greengrass sisters are opposite sides of the same galleon. Daphne’s as smart as Tori is powerful.

 

Pansy: And Tori can no sooner understand basic potions than Daphne could transfigure you a cauldron.

 

Millicent: Purebred inbreeding doing its best work!

 

Pansy: Thank Salazar we’re only children.

 

Millicent: Oh yeah.

 

\---

**Contact: Manager**

 

Dot: Have you left yet?

 

Pansy: I’ve been here for hours.  Isn’t it your job to know that?

 

Dot: I’m just messaging to make sure you remember our conversation from the other day.

 

Pansy: Was I in some sort of horrible accident I’m unaware of? Did a camera fall on my head? Am I suffering from the effects of some sort of faulty neurological spell?

 

Dot: Not to my knowledge.

 

Pansy: Then why wouldn’t I remember?

 

Dot: Wonderful, then I needn’t remind you that you signed a contract with your modelling agency that requires you to keep your preferences discreet.

 

Pansy: No. You didn’t need to remind me.

 

Dot: So much as a careless photo could end your career.

 

Pansy: Are you blind? I said, I understood.

 

Dot: Mind that remains the case the rest of the weekend.

 

\---

**Howlr Messaging:**

 

Parkbench: I think you’re lost, Weasley.

 

  _By messaging TheRealGing, you have allowed this user to view your profile._

 

TheRealGing: Parkinson? Wow, that Rhinoplastus spell was worth every one of Daddy’s galleons.

 

Parkbench: Shouldn’t you be spitting out Potter babies not playing at lesbians.

 

TheRealGing: Shouldn’t you be in Azkaban like the rest of your mental family.

 

Parkbench: This was a mistake. Not quite on the same scale as the one your parents made when they decided to keep going after 6, but close.

 

TheRealGing: Well…it’s been predictably shitty talking to you again.

 

\---

  **Contact: Mill**

 

Pansy: The game over?

 

Millicent: Yeah.

 

Pansy: Fancy a fuck?

 

Millicent: Is that a trick question?

 

Pansy: Meet me in the fetish tent, west side of the island by the Fae Forest.

 

Millicent: Oh, you’re in that kind of mood. What brought this on?

 

Pansy: You’re really going to question me?

 

Millicent: You’re right. Don’t care. See you soon.

 

\---

**Contact: Daphne**

 

Daphne: Right, so like what if I hooked up with Blaise this weekend?

 

Pansy: No. You have a rich fiancé, older than Flamel, and a boyfriend that loves you. Don’t mess this up for yourself.

 

Daphne: You’re right.

 

Pansy: Obviously.

 

Daphne: What if we just did over the robes stuff?

 

Pansy: Then you’re a third year.

 

Daphne: Ok, what if I let him eat me out but didn’t reciprocate.

 

Pansy: Then you’re a shit shag.

 

Daphne: Yeah, but is it still cheating?

 

Pansy: Yes.

 

Daphne: Ugh, whatever. I’m off to have a wank.

 

Pansy: That’s my girl.

 

\--- 

**Howlr Messaging:**

 

Parkbench: I feel like we got off on the wrong message, as it were.

 

TheRealGing: Back for more, Pugsy?

 

Parkbench: Isn’t this vacation a little outside your price-range?

 

TheRealGing: I play for the Harpies and we’re in the Proud to Play tourney. It’s called talent. Try it sometime.

 

Parkbench: Huh, I wasn’t aware they travelled with the reserve team.

 

TheRealGing: Fuck off.

 

Parkbench: And she’s tapped already. How disappointing.

 

TheRealGing: How’d you know I was on the reserve team anyway, been keeping tabs on me?

 

Parkbench: You wish.

 

TheRealGing: You’d drop dead.  

 

Parkbench: You feel that, Weasley? You could cut the sexual tension with a well-placed Diffindo.

 

\---

**Contact: Draco**

 

Pansy: I think I’m going to fuck Weasley.

 

Draco: This is a horrendous idea.

 

Pansy: An exquisitely horrendous idea.

 

Draco: Remember in 7th year, when you decided to grow out your bangs but still insisted on wearing them as bangs, so they just hung like greasy slugs in the front of your face. It’s a worse idea than that.  

 

Pansy: It’s not just that she’s fit. She’s gotten a bit cheeky, too. I quite like it.

 

Draco: There’s no saving you.

 

\---

**Howlr Messaging:**

 

Parkbench: When’s this happening, Weasley?

 

TheRealGing: You can’t be serious? You’re actually hitting on me right now?

 

Parkbench: We’ll have fun.

 

TheRealGing: We’ll kill each other.

 

Parkbench: Worth it.

 

TheRealGing No... It’s not. I need you to know that it’s not.

 

Parkbench: Come on, Ginger Minge. A few solid hate fucks are just what you need to send you back to Potty a sexually satisfied witch.

 

TheRealGing: One – never call me Ginger Minge again. Ever.

                     Two – there’s a difference between a hate fuck and fucking the arsehole that tried to give your best mate up to the Dark Lord.  This, you and me, is never going to happen.

 

Parkbench: Whatever you say.

 

TheRealGing: I say ‘no!’

 

\---

**Groupchat: My boys.**

 

Blaise: How bad would it be if I hooked up with Daphne this weekend?

 

Draco: Bad.

 

Pansy: Hard veto.

 

Blaise: How hard because she keeps sitting on my lap and speaking to me in Italian.

 

Pansy: Centaurs can see my dick in space.

 

Blaise: Fine. Draco, you keen?

 

Draco: Talk to me at the end of the weekend when I’m bored of the chase and fancy something easy.

 

Blaise: Rude.

 

\---

**Groupchat: Salazarians**

 

Astoria: Babes, I did some scowting and I know where to party tonight?

 

Pansy: Scouting* but this is useful information, go on.

 

Astoria: Bugger. Anyway, there’s a gay club by the cute little fieldy thing, you know what I mean? It’s named Owlet or Evening Star, something like that.

 

Pansy: How would anyone know what you mean?

 

Blaise: Owlet and Evening Star don’t even sound similar.

 

Daphne: I’ve learned never to think too hard about it.

 

Millicent: Translation?

 

Draco: She means the Quidditch pitch, and could the club perhaps be called ‘Night Owl?’

 

Astoria: Yeah! That’s it!

 

Blaise: Points for Draco.

 

Pansy: How?

 

Draco: Our fake engagement has fostered a lot of some real communication.

 

Astoria: Aww Drakie!

 

Draco: My Torific Tori!

 

Pansy: Wow, I’m going to throw up right here.

 

Daphne: Seconded.

 

Millicent: Me too.

 

Blaise: Never. Again.   

 

\--- 

**Contact: Blaise**

 

Blaise: Your bird’s here tonight. She looks a treat.

 

Pansy: I know. Those abs are lethal.

 

Blaise: You’ll be making your move, I assume?

 

Pansy: It’s already in the works.

 

Blaise: Of course it is. Now, how do I look? I’m going on the pull.

 

Pansy: Can’t see you from here, come closer.

 

           Fantastic, as always. The sun has done wonders for your skin. You look dark, dangerous and delicious.

 

Blaise: Thanks, Doll. You look great, too. Go poach yourself a lioness.

 

\--- 

**Howlr Messaging:**

 

Parkbench: I like watching you dance, Weasley.

 

TheRealGing: Wasn’t for your benefit but… thanks, I guess.

 

Parkbench: You look back at me every three minutes. I assumed it was an invitation. My mistake.

 

TheRealGing: I’m just trying to figure out whether what you’re wearing is a shirt or a dress made for a child.

 

Parkbench: Odd, I was wondering a similar thing about your top. What, did the store charge by inch of fabric and you could only manage half?

 

TheRealGing: You don’t like my crop? Hmm, it’s a hit with everyone else.

 

Parkbench: Yes, I’ve noticed my competition. Clear something up for me, Weasley. You’re single, recently out, and yet you brush off every witch that tries to talk to you.

 

TheRealGing: I came here to dance not be pulled.

 

Parkbench: Not in that outfit, you didn’t.

 

TheRealGing: I like to dress up when I can because I’m in sweaty quidditch gear all day. Last I checked, it’s not a crime.

 

Parkbench: Fine, then why are you on Howlr?

 

TheRealGing: So I can be harassed by arseholes like you, clearly.

 

Parkbench: I think you’re scared. I think there’s a little worry in the back your head that whoever you’re with next won’t be as good as your beloved hero. And then you’ll have upended your whole life for nothing.

 

\---

 

TheRealGing: If you’re so sure, why do you keep trying?

 

Parkbench: Because I know I’ll be better than Potter. I’m going to make you come in ways Potter couldn’t dream up even if he spent the rest of his life on a sleeping draught. You may not like me but you want me and you can bet your family’s last galleon, it will be worth it.

 

\---

**Groupchat: My boys.**

 

Draco: That was hard to watch.

 

Blaise: Almost sad, really.

 

Pansy: What’s happened, did I miss something juicy?

 

Draco: Yes. You being brutally rejected by Weasley.

 

Pansy: Piss off. I have her exactly where I want her.

 

Draco: Just to be clear, you want her snogging other witches in front of you? Yeah, that checks out.

 

Pansy: I’m getting under her skin and that kiss was proof. It’s called playing a long game, Draco. You should recognize it, after all, I learned it from you.

 

Blaise: I mean, now they’re really going at it.

 

Pansy: What’s it going to take to get you to leave it alone.

 

Draco: Shots.

 

Blaise: Yes, I’ll do a firewhisky with a dash of honey.

 

Draco: I want that big expensive one everyone’s drinking.

 

Pansy: You don’t even know what’s in it.

 

Draco: I don’t care. It shimmers and is going to cost you a fortune!

 

Pansy: Whatever you say.

 

\---

**Contact: Daphne**

 

Daphne: Baise. Some fuck?

 

Pansy: This is Pansy, darling.

 

Daphne: Shit

 

Pansy: YOU CANNOT HOOK UP WITH BLAISE!

 

Daphne: But I wanna

 

Pansy: You’re cut off.

 

Daphne: BOO

 

\---

**Contact: Tori**

 

Pansy: I need you to take your sister to bed.

 

Astoria: bisy

 

Pansy: Oh, yeah. See that now. For salazar’s sake, I can see your tits.

 

Astoria: Brill

 

\---

**Howlr Messaging:**

 

TheRealGing: Are you going to let your mate just dance on the bar like that?

 

Parkbench: I’m not Tori’s keeper.

 

TheRealGing: Yeah, but she’s about to fall.

 

Parkbench: How else will she learn?

 

TheRealGing: ‘Slytherin’s where you’ll make your true friends.’ Utter shite

 

Parkbench: I wouldn’t classify her as a friend, she’s more like our class pet.

 

TheRealGing: You’re a terrible person.

 

Parkbench: Don’t you have a troll to snog?

 

TheRealGing: Jealous?

 

Parkbench: Didn’t you want me to be?

 

\---

**Groupchat: Salazarians**

 

Pansy: Tori took a tumble. Someone collect her.

 

Blaise: I’m preoccupied at the moment.

 

Pansy: It’s not that bloke you were talking to earlier is it? He has a nose like a nob.

 

Blaise: No, the bird he came here with actually.

 

Pansy: Well done.

 

Blaise: Right?

 

Millicent: I’ll go get Tori then, yeah.

 

\---

**Contact: Draco**

 

Pansy: Draco, darling, what are you doing all the way over there?

 

Draco: I’m talking to my new friend, Esmerelda. She’s a mermaid.  

 

Pansy: Honey, that’s a washed up cleansweep and an old pair of pants.

 

Draco: No Pansy, we have to save her! An evil sea goddess stole her voice.

 

Pansy: Have you been watching muggle cartoons again?

 

Draco: NO.

 

Pansy: Ok, let’s get you to bed.

 

Draco: Potter would help her.

 

Pansy: Uh huh.

 

* * *

 

DAY 2

 

**Howlr Messaging:**

 

Parkbench:  Join us.

 

TheRealGing: Greengrass’s looking hot these days.

 

Parkbench: Cunt.

 

TheRealGing: You are what you eat.

 

Parkbench: Hahaha that was actually really funny, Weasley.

 

TheRealGing: Actually?!? I’m fucking hilarious.

 

                   I can’t believe you just casually called me a cunt!

 

Parkbench: A compliment, I assure you. I assert that cunt is the only word strong enough to represent the vagina.

 

TheRealGing: Fuck off. I literally say that all the time. Also, I like your tattoos.

 

Parkbench: Do my eyes deceive me, or was that just a compliment?

 

TheRealGing: It was. Be sure to relay it to the artist for me.

 

\---

 

**Groupchat: My boys.**

 

Blaise: It’s almost 2pm and Draco’s still knocked out. Should we worry?

 

Pansy: I wouldn’t. It’ll give you age lines.

 

Blaise: Pansy.

 

Pansy: He’s fine. I checked with the bar last night. The shot he had was mixed with pixie dust.

 

Blaise: Ah. Well, I hope he’s up by tonight.

 

Pansy: So he can make due on that end of the trip shag?

 

Blaise: You know how I fancy a blonde.

 

Pansy: You’re just lucky you got your Dad’s green eyes or he wouldn’t put up with you.

 

Blaise: If that’s the only good thing papà gave me, I’ll take it.

 

Pansy: That’s not very fair. Your mum didn’t give him a lot of time to prove himself.

 

Blaise: I’m sure she had her reasons.

 

Pansy: She always does.

 

\---

**Howlr Messaging:**

 

Parkbench: May I ride on your broom in the Queers on Cleansweeps parade?

 

TheRealGing: For fuck sakes. You don’t give up, do you?

 

Parkbench: Not when it’s something I want.

 

TheRealGing: First off, I’m not a thing. Oh, and there’s no way in hell I’m letting you ride my broom.

 

Parkbench: What about your fist?

 

TheRealGing: Bloody Fucking Christ.

 

Parkbench: Intimidated?

 

TheRealGing: Try concerned.

 

Parkbench: What if I took my top off. On the broom. Bra too.

 

\---

 

TheRealGing: Are you coming or not?

 

Parkbench: Morgana’s tight twat, you are queer.

 

TheRealGing: I’m taking off.

 

Parkbench: You wouldn’t.

 

TheRealGing: Wow, what a view.    

 

\--- 

**Groupchat:**

 

Blaise: Are we all seeing what I’m seeing?

 

Daphne: Pansy, tits out, riding the Sheweasel’s broomstick. Yeah, got a great view.

 

Blaise: Just checking.

 

Astoria: They’re kind of hot, do you think?

 

Millicent: No, I don’t think. This is a piss poor decision on Pansy’s part and anyone with a quarter of a brain would know that.

 

Astoria: Ok.

 

\--- 

**Contact: Millie**

 

Millicent: Are you trying to hook up with Weasley?

 

Pansy: That I am, Millie dear.

 

Millicent: You know I hate to be called that.

 

Pansy: Which is precisely why I do it. I would have thought that much was obvious.

 

Millicent: You can do better than her.

 

Pansy: And have done, darling, but it doesn’t make the challenge any less fun.

 

Millicent: Well I hope this game of yours is worth your career because photos will be all over witch weekly before the weekend’s through.

 

Pansy: Don’t be such a downer, Millie.

 

Millicent: Don’t be so desperate. You’re embarrassing yourself.

 

Pansy: And you’re deluding yourself.

 

Millicent: What’s that supposed to mean?

 

Pansy: We have fun, I’d hate to think you were jealous.

 

Millicent: Nice.

 

\---

**Howlr Messaging:**

 

TheRealGing: Ok, I give. Why Parkbench?

 

Parkbench: Because you can sit on me anytime you want. xx

 

TheRealGing: Hahahhaha! Wow. You look posh, but you’re actually utter trash, Parkinson.

 

Parkbench: What they’ll write in my obituary, I’m sure.

 

TheRealGing: Oooo can I do the honours?

 

\--- 

**Contact: Draco**

 

Draco: Where is everyone?

 

Pansy: Evening, sunshine. Finally awake, are you?

 

Draco: It’s dark outside.

 

Pansy: Yes.

 

Draco: So it’s tomorrow.

 

Pansy: No, darling, it’s tonight. You apparated right over today.

 

Draco: Oh.

 

Pansy: We’re having dinner before heading to Night Owl again. Join us? I’ve got something nice waiting for you.

 

Draco: Nothing too strong.

 

Pansy: Worry not, he’ll go down easy.

 

\---

**Howlr Messaging:**

 

Parkbench: I wouldn’t drink that if I were you.

 

TheRealGing: What’re you stalking me now?

 

Parkbench: It’s laced with pixie dust. Draco had a shot of it last night and didn’t wake up until 2 hours ago.

 

TheRealGing: Ffs, that stuff’s illegal.

 

Parkbench: Not in Malta. Not to mention, your starting chaser…What’s her name?

 

TheRealGing: Risa?

 

Parkbench: Right, Spotty. I just watched her take down two of those shots in ten minutes.

 

TheRealGing: Shit!

 

Parkbench: This is a good thing, Reserve. Drink a cup of water and put your fit arse to bed because you’re playing tomorrow!

 

TheRealGing: You didn’t like… buy her the pixie shot? As some sort of fucked attempt to sleep with me did you?

 

Parkbench: I try not to get my hands dirty. It ruins my nails.

 

TheRealGing: YOU have nails?

 

Parkbench: Don’t worry Weasley, they’re spelled to retract when they need to. Wouldn’t want to hurt that pretty pink pussy of yours.

 

TheRealGing: Fuck.

 

\---

 

TheRealGing: What if I wanted you to.

 

Parkbench: Then you’d know exactly where to find me.

 

TheRealGing: I’ve got to get to bed. Important game tomorrow and all that.

 

Parkbench: Tease.

 

TheRealGing: Slag.

 

Parkbench: For you? Unequivocally.

 

\---

**Contact: Draco**

 

Pansy: She’s mine.

 

Draco: You’re playing with fire.

 

Pansy: That’s the idea.

 

* * *

 

DAY 3

 

**Contact: Salazarians**

 

Pansy: Anyone feel like going to the match this morning?

 

Millicent: YOU want to go to the Quidditch match?

 

Pansy: No, I asked because I switched brains with a Hufflepuff and took a sudden interest in your schedule.

 

Millicent: Right, well I was already going.

 

Daphne: I Can’t, I’m taking care of Tori. She did the pixie dust shot last night.

 

Millicent: Why…

 

Astoria: Seemed like Drake had a good time.

 

Pansy: Did it?!!?

 

Blaise: It’s a pass for me but Draco says he’ll go.  

 

Daphne: Wait, did you sleep together last night?

 

Blaise: Sleep is not the word I would use.

 

Millicent: Draco, I’m disappointed in you. You know he’ll never let you live this down.

 

Draco: Blame Pansy.

 

\---

**Contact: Draco**

 

Draco: You’re drooling.

 

Pansy: Kindly piss off.

 

Draco: She’s quite a good flyer though, isn’t she?

 

Pansy: Quite.

 

\---

**Howlr Messaging:**

 

Parkbench: Brilliant game, Reserve.

 

TheRealGing: Ha. Was, wasn’t it? And not reserve for long. Risa’s been put on suspension. Starters aren’t meant to go out before games. I’m playing the next 2 months!

 

Parkbench: Congratulations.

 

TheRealGing: Yeah. Thought I’d thank you for last night.

 

Parkbench: And how do you plan on doing that?

 

TheRealGing: Thought maybe we could help each other out.

 

Parkbench: I’m waiting.

 

TheRealGing: Look, I’ve never been with a woman. I’d like to, obviously, but I’m worried I’ll be

shite… Anyway, what if you taught me?

 

Parkbench: Why me? Because you think I’m the horrid daughter of Death Eaters and you needn’t be embarrassed in front of me.

 

TheRealGing: Exactly.

 

Parkbench: And what, pray tell, do I get out of this arrangement.

 

TheRealGing: …Me. For the night.

 

Parkbench: That’s a mighty big head you’ve got on your shoulders

 

TheRealGing: I’ve been your target all weekend.

 

Parkbench: That was before I realized there’d be so much instruction involved.

 

TheRealGing: I’m a quick study.

 

Parkbench: Isn’t that Granger’s line?

 

TheRealGing: I got more NEWTS than Ron and Harry combined.

 

Parkbench: What do you want? House points?

 

TheRealGing: Come off it, Parkinson. You want to fuck me. I want you to teach me to fuck you. You in or not?

 

Parkbench: When and where?

 

TheRealGing: Tonight. My room. 5  o’clock

 

Parkbench: Anyone ever tell you, you negotiate like a Slytherin?

 

TheRealGing: Everyone.

 

Parkbench: Hat stall?

 

TheRealGing: Yup.

 

Parkbench: How delightfully unsurprising.

 

\---

**Contact: Draco**

 

Draco: How was it?

 

Pansy: Draco…

 

Draco: That good?

 

Pansy: Drraaaacooooo!

 

Draco: Tell me everything.

 

Pansy: Everything?

 

Draco: Set the scene. Start from the beginning. If I don’t know the origin of every freckle you’ve under-shared.

 

Pansy: Ok, so I got to her room and she didn’t even meet me at the door. She just charmed it open from the couch. Draco, I could have died. You have never seen Ginny Weasley like this: her cheeks were flushed. She gripped her tumbler of firewhisky so tight, I thought it might shatter at any second.

 

Draco: Aww, she was nervous… so naturally you teased her about it.

 

Pansy: You know me so well. I took the glass out of her hand and told her “she was no use to me pissed.” And she was like “I can hold my liquor,” which made me laugh because we both knew she couldn’t. Then she got this far too adorable put-out look on her face and went to whack my arm but I caught her hand is swing and guided it to my thigh under my dress.

 

Draco: Of course you wore a dress!

 

Pansy: They’re Morgana’s gift to women. So convenient, one step and it’s on.

 

Draco: One step and it’s off*

 

Pansy: Precisely. So one thing led to another and we were snogging, which she’s fucking brilliant at, by the way. I mean she tasted like whisky, and you know how much I hate that, but she was so enthusiastic that I didn’t care in the slightest. Not to mention, she’s so fucking fit. Easily the hottest witch I’ve ever been with. Her body makes no sense. She’s petite but strong and muscular without looking scary. And she has freckles everywhere.

 

Anyway, I made her do me first, obviously!

 

Draco: Obviously.

 

Pansy: We were there for her instruction, after all. At first, she kept asking me if what she was doing was ok but then when it became pretty obvious I was enjoying myself, she got this self-satisfied smirk on her face. I wanted to smack it off but then she started doing this thing where she pulsed three fingers directly against my gstop while her tongue was on my clit and I came like twice in a row without warning. Fuck, it was…

 

Draco: You’re getting hot retelling this, aren’t you?

 

Pansy: Yup. And Mill isn’t talking to me so she’s out.

 

Draco: …

 

Pansy: I know. I was mean. I feel bad about it. Lecture later, please. Let me finish my story.

 

Draco: Go on.

 

Pansy: When I went down on her for the first time, I’m pretty sure she teared up a bit. I can’t say for sure because she put her arm over her face so I couldn’t see. Before that, though, she was looking at me with this helpless expression on her face. And I knew that face, Drake. Every queer person does. That moment when everything starts to make sense. When you feel justified for all those thoughts and feelings and fantasies. Gods, it was gorgeous!

 

Draco: You’re in trouble.

 

Pansy: Shut up.

 

Draco. Big. BIG. Trouble.

 

Pansy: I know.  

 

\--- 

**Howlr Messaging:**

 

Parkbench: Has your portkey left yet?

 

TheRealGing: Oh My God. You left my room less than an hour ago.

 

Parkbench: You don’t want to go again, then?  

 

TheRealGing: We’ll have to be fast. The team meets at the umbrella in like 40 minutes.

 

Parkbench: I can do fast.

 

TheRealGing: You’ll have to shorten your sexy Slytherin seduction bit.

 

Parkbench: You think I’m sexy?

 

TheRealGing: You know you’re sexy.

 

Parkbench: I’m here.

 

TheRealGing: About time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHERE TO BEGIN WITH THE EXCUSES FOR HOW LATE THIS UPDATE IS.... Moving (always moving...I love acting...I love acting), holidays, mental health oh and my computer crashed. My brother gave me his old IPad for Christmas but I just got a keyboard for it, so writing was a challenge. But I’m back, inspired and ready to share some more Ginsy with you!
> 
> HUGE thank you to my Beta Syn, who puts up with me! There would be no fic without her. Or I should say, you wouldn’t want to read the fic without her. 
> 
> Enough of my chatter. Enjoy!

DAY 5

 

_You’ve successfully blocked Contact: Manager from your Spellular._

 

\---

 

**Incoming call: Draco**

 

**Missed call: Draco**

 

\---

**Contact: Mill**

 

Millicent: I know we haven’t really talked since Pride, but I’m sorry about everything that’s going on.

 

Pansy: Don’t you mean ‘I told you so?’

 

Millicent: If I meant that, I would have said that.

 

Pansy: Whatever.

 

Millicent: Yeah, whatever, yah dick head. I’m here if you need me.

 

\---

 

**Incoming call: Draco**

 

**Missed call: Draco**

 

\---

**Contact: Blaise**

 

Blaise: You should have called. I could have helped. Still can, love. If and when you want it.

 

\---

 

**Groupchat: Salazarians**

 

Astoria: Pansy, are you ok?

 

Blaise: Salazar Tori, what do you think?

 

Pansy: ??

 

Astoria: We all saw the profit…and which weekly

 

Pansy: And what about it?

 

Astoria: Just that if it were me I’d be a proper mess. It’s magically unfair, Pans!

 

Daphne: Tor, she’ll talk about it when she’s ready.

 

Astoria: But we’re her friends.

 

Daphne: I know but leave it for now, yeah.

 

Astoria: Course!

 

\---

**Contact: Daphne**

 

Pansy: Thank you.

 

Daphne: I know my girl

 

Pansy: That, you do.

 

Daphne: Aeui dakarqa bassar omd I ruqa aeui*

 

Pansy: Language?

 

Daphne: Euro-Elvish.

 

Pansy: Translation?

 

Daphne: I don’t think you want to hear it right now.

 

Pansy: Fair enough.

 

\---

 

**Contact: Draco**

 

Draco: Stop being proud and call me back.

 

\---

 

Draco: I will show up at your house. You know I will.

 

\---

 

Draco: I’m outside your estate.

 

Pansy: I’m not home.

 

Draco: I already traced the house for your magical signature. Let me in or I break your wards.

 

Pansy: You can’t.

 

Draco: Maybe not, but Tori can.

 

Pansy: You wouldn’t.

 

Draco: Who exactly do you think you’re dealing with?   

 

Pansy: Fine, but we don’t talk about it. We get high off pixie brownies and eat the contents of my kitchen.

 

Draco: So what, kale and non-fat unicorn milk?

 

Pansy: I think Mill left some crisps here once…

 

Draco: I accept these terms.

 

Pansy: Door’s unlocked.

 

* * *

DAY 6

 

**Incoming FLOO call: Azkaban Prison**

 

Monitor: “Will you accept a floo call from Azkaban prison?”

 

Pansy: *Groggily* “Mmmhhmm”

 

Monitor: “Excuse me?”

 

Pansy: “Yes.”

 

Monitor: “Really? Are you sure? They got rid of the dementors, awful creatures but if you ask me those – “

 

Pansy:  *Impatiently* “It’s my mother.”

 

Monitor: “Huh?”

 

Pansy: “The prisoner is my mother, you daft“ *unintelligible grumbling*

 

Monitor: “Now there’s no need to take that –“

 

Pansy: ***** Snarl* “Your job.”

 

Monitor: “Yes.”

 

Pansy: “Do it.”

 

Monitor: “Course, Ma’am. Let me transfer you.”

 

\---

 

Rose: “Insipid witch. How long does it take to transfer a floo call?”

 

Pansy: “Hello Mother.”

 

Rose: “Don’t ‘Hello Mother’ me. Did you know we’re allowed subscriptions to The Prophet now? Zelda Zabini was kind enough to secure one for me just last month.”

 

Pansy: “Remind me to thank her for me.”

 

Rose: *Audible inhale* “Pancake, I don’t understand. You were doing so well.  What happened?”

 

Pansy: *Voice wavering* ”I messed up, Mum.”

 

Rose: “It says you were at this - uhh - ‘Pride’ event. Though I don’t know what you had to be proud of, exposing yourself in public. Wrapped around that ridiculous Weasley girl, no less. Do you know what they’re saying about you? They’re saying you’re a…a *whispering* Lebanese.”

 

Pansy: “Lesbian, Mum, Lesbian!”

 

Rose: “I don’t care to know the word.  Unless well, are you a…a”

 

Pansy: *Defeated* “No. Of course not.”

 

Rose: “Oh, thank Salazar! But then why were you even there?”

 

Pansy: ***** Deep breath* *Rehearsed* “We all went to support Blaise. He’s out and proud and asked us to be there for him, so I went.”

 

Rose: “My precious, precious Pansy your loyalty to your friends and family is gorgeously Slytherin - “

 

Pansy: “But?”

 

Rose: “But you cannot allow your friends’… proclivities to hold you back. I don’t know what possessed you to get on that broomstick, Pansy Eloise Parkinson, but it’s cost you your contract, discontinuing a career you’ve worked hard for, despite your name.”

 

Pansy: “I know.”

 

Rose: “Do you? Because I did not elect to spend the remainder of my life in Azkaban for you to throw yours away. Try and remember that.”

 

Pansy: “I remember, Mother.”

 

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

 

Pansy: “Wait, I’m getting a text. It might be from another agency.”

 

Rose: “Yes, Darling, set things to rights.”

 

Pansy: “Yes, Rose.”

 

Rose: “Pancake, you know I say all this because I love you.”

 

Pansy: *Crying* “I know, Mum. I love you too.”

 

Rose: “So I’ll see you Wednesday at three?”

 

Pansy: “Same time every week, Mother. I wouldn’t miss it.”

 

Rose: “Well, don’t make it sound like a chore.”

 

Pansy: *Exasperated* “Bye, Mum.”

 

Pansy: “Bye, Darling.”

 

\---

 

**Howlr Messaging:**

 

TheRealGing: Hey, I just saw The Prophet. I’m really sorry. You didn’t deserve that.

 

Parkbench: Nope.

 

TheRealGing: Why’d you do it if you knew your agency was likely to sac you?

 

Parkbench: I was trying to pull some bored straight girl… The typical cautionary lesbian tale.

 

TheRealGing: Hmm, must have missed that in the welcome basket.  

 

Parkbench: I mean you would think that if I was going to throw away my career, the sex would have at least been pretty damn fantastic. Instead, I got a pussy-virgin who cries when she comes.

 

TheRealGing: God, you know what? You’re not even worth this.

 

Parkbench: Fuck you.

 

TheRealGing: No thanks.

 

\---

 

**Contact: Mill**

 

Pansy: What’re you up to?

 

Millicent: Hey stranger.

            We’re all kind of worried about you, you know.

 

Pansy: Are you free or should I get on Howlr?

 

Millicent: You can do whatever you want, Pans. You always do.

 

Pansy: Millie?

 

Millicent: Don’t call me that.

 

Pansy: I really don’t want to get on Howlr.

 

Millicent: I have to close the store, but I’ll be over in a bit.

 

Pansy: Hurry.

 

\---

 

**Contact: Tori**

 

Astoria: I know I probably shouldn’t say so but even though it did all the bad that picture they got of you and Jenny was lovely. You look free and happy. Like in a way I’ve never seen you. Like ever.

 

Pansy: You’re right.

          You shouldn’t have said.

 

Astoria: Right. Its just my mind healer says somtimes it helps to look at stuff from the positive end.

 

Pansy: Jesus, you’re such a Hufflepuff. Do as you’re told, Baby Green, and butt out.

 

Astoria: Ok.  

 

\---

**Contact: Millie**

 

Millicent: I’m headed to yours. I just got off.

 

Pansy: No, you’re about to.

 

Millicent: WOW.

 

Pansy: You have to laugh, I’m depressed.

 

Millicent: I can manage one, pitying, ‘Ha.’

             That’s honestly the best I can do.

 

Pansy: I’ll take it.

 

Millicent: Yeah, you will.

 

Pansy: Ha.

 

Millicent: Come on!

 

Pansy: Who?

 

Millicent: HAHAHA

 

Pansy: I win.

 

* * *

DAY 8

 

**Groupchat: My Boys**

 

Draco: Did I just see you get carryout in muggle trackies?

 

Blaise: Over my fabulous dead body.  

 

Draco: I clearly wasn’t referring to you, Blaise. Pansy?

 

Pansy: They’re comfortable.

 

Blaise: No.

 

Pansy: Athleisure is in?

 

Draco: Pansy your pants, if one can manage calling them that without gagging, have a draw string. A. DRAW. STRING.

 

Blaise: My heart can’t take much more of this.

 

Pansy: Whatever.

 

Draco: No. We’re not doing this anymore. It’s been a week. What are you going to do about this?

 

Blaise: We could fight the breach of contract. I could represent you. Hell, we could even dispute their claim that the picture divulges your sexuality.

 

Pansy: I told them that, but they know (and I know) that if I fight the claim then The Prophet will dig… And there’s plenty for them to find.

 

Blaise: Ok then, I know you’re not going to like this, but maybe it’s time to come out. We can sue them for discrimination and wrongful termination.

 

Draco: Blaise…

 

Pansy: Disregarding the fact that it would no doubt destroy my mother, coming out would mean the end of my career. Companies hire me because wizards want to fuck the bad girl and because wives want to be the bad girl to arouse their shriveled, limp-dicked husbands. I embrace these rumors and suddenly I’m just the dyke who tried to give Potty up to the Dark Lord.

 

Blaise: Babe.

 

Pansy: Don’t worry about it. I have a plan. I’ll let the group know when everything’s finalized.

 

Draco: See that you do.  

 

\---

**Howlr Messaging:**

 

Parkbench: Hey

 

TheRealGing: What could you possibly have to say to me?

 

Parkbench: Weasley, give me a pass. I’d just been outed by the press.

 

TheRealGing: No.

 

Parkbench: No?

 

TheRealGing: WE’D just been outed by the press.

 

Parkbench: Yes. Fine, but last I checked you still play for the Harpies.

 

TheRealGing: Oh, that’s how you want to play it? Yeah, let’s play. Parkinson, tell me, are you the ‘Bitch,’ ‘slut,’ ‘cunt,’ or any of the other more creative names the press call me, who broke the heart of the chosen one? Do you receive hate owls by the hour? Do you find your family and closest friends find it hard to sympathize because, underneath it all, they resent you for it too? Correct me if I’m wrong but I saw ONE day of stories about your cunt of ex-manager and agency dropping you (which is awful btw). There have been, however, 6 days and counting about the ‘Dyke that can’t suck it up (or anything else) for our savior’ – an actual headline, btw! There are cameras outside our flat 247, Harry and I can’t leave. Which is SO unfair to him because the last thing he needs is… Whatever, what happened to you is unjust and horrible but you need to get your head out of your arse and realize you’re not the only one this happened to.

 

\---

 

**Contact: Daphne**

 

Pansy: Is my head up my arse?

 

Daphne: I don’t know… IS IT?

 

Pansy: I meant, do you think I’m selfish?

 

Daphne: I knew what you meant, for Salazar’s sake. Of course, you’re selfish!

 

Pansy: Hey!

 

Daphne: I gave you an out. You pushed. I answered.

 

Pansy: You could have at least pretended to think about it.

 

Daphne: Nope. Hey, what are you doing September 3rd?

 

Pansy: Christ, I don’t know. I’m probably free. If I’m not, I can make up an excuse. What’s up?

 

Daphne: That’s the date of my wedding.

 

Pansy: Shit.

 

Daphne: Uh huh head’s waaaaay up there. It’s a wonder you don’t smell.

 

Pansy: Lovely.

 

Daphne: Ever so.

 

Pansy: jsadhakdjhaodh I hate it when other people are right. It usually means I’m not.

 

Daphne: Don’t worry too much about it. It’s human nature - definitely Slytherin nature. Anyone who says otherwise is either lying to themselves or a born and bred hufflepuff and neither of those are people I’d call my best friend.

 

Pansy: Thank you

 

Daphne: Anytime, love

 

Pansy: You know when this old husband kicks the bucket and you get to be with your Raven Prince, I will be waaaay more invested in your wedding, right?

 

Daphne: Of course I do. Also if you weren’t, I’d have Blaise kill you. He loves you, so he’d fight it at first but I can be very persuasive.

 

Pansy: Deal.

 

* * *

 

DAY 10

 

**Contact: Blaise**

 

Pansy: I’m ready to be helped.

 

Blaise: :D Blaise Zabini, Magical Attorney (and Friend), at your service!

 

Pansy: Wow. You’re such a dork.

 

Blaise: Blaise Zabini, holds the last taut, tired thread of your career between two manicured fingers, at your service.

 

Pansy: (American accent) Oh My God. You’re, like, so cool!

 

Blaise: Much Better.

         I can meet with you first thing tomorrow morning.

 

Pansy: What’s wrong with now?

 

Blaise: I’m on my way to Malfoy Manor to discuss shortening Narcissa’s House arrest.

 

Pansy: Good luck.

 

Blaise: I don’t need luck, I have talent.

 

Pansy: You’re so much sometimes.

 

Blaise: That’s why you love me!

 

Pansy: Yeah, yeah

 

Blaise: Pans, we’ll sort this.

 

Pansy: I know. I trust you.

 

Blaise: Of course you do.

 

\---

**Howlr Messaging:**

 

Pansy: You and Potter still live together?

 

Ginny: That’s what you got from that? Unbelievable.

 

Pansy: Is that really wise…or healthy?

 

Ginny: I can’t move back home. He can’t live alone. It works.

 

Pansy: Does it though?

 

Ginny: Honestly, that’s none of your fucking business.

 

Pansy: I’m bored of this fight.

 

Ginny: Too bad?   

* * *

 

DAY 15

 

**Groupchat: Salazarians**

 

Pansy: I know you’ve been worried and I’ve been acting like a horrid bitch.

 

Daphne: You’re always a horrid bitch.

 

Pansy: Thanks Daph.

 

Daphne: Xx

 

Pansy: Anyway, thanks to Blaise I can now say this unfortunate time in my life has passed and I’m making my way out the other end with my wand intact.

 

Draco: What’s the catch?

 

Pansy: There’s no catch, just new opportunities.

 

Daphne: She’s scaring me.

 

Astoria: Me 2.

 

Millicent: You’re not getting into porn magazines, are you?

 

Pansy: Ha. You wish!

 

Millicent: Nah, that’s what a pensive’s for.

 

Astoria: 10 out of 10 would watch

 

Millicent: Technically…you already have.

 

Astoria: Oh yea, Brillest of times!

 

Blaise: I wasn’t invited!?!?!

 

Draco: If someone doesn’t tell me what’s going on with Pansy right this second, I will murder all of you!

 

Daphne: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning.

 

Draco: Ha Ha.

 

Millicent: Good one.

 

Astoria: I don’t get it.

 

Pansy: I’m moving to America.

 

Draco: Out of the question.

 

Millicent: What the hell?

 

Astoria: OH you were saying he’s a vampire!

 

Daphne: No.

 

Astoria: No? that wasn’t the joke?

 

Millicent: Tori, read the chat-room.

 

Draco: Zabini, why would you even entertain this?

 

Astoria: Bugger, I’m sorry.

 

Blaise: It is the best option for her career at this time.

 

Pansy: I signed with an agency that works with both muggle and magical clients, so I’ll get a lot more exposure. They love my ‘European’ look and they don’t care about preference in regard to my sexuality. They’re not even making me glamour my tattoos.

 

Draco: Why not Italy? I’d move with you, if it were Italy!

 

Pansy: There will be a lot of travel involved, so basically a lot of vacations. And it’s not like we’re muggles. I’ve a private portkey I can use to come back whenever I’m off. It’ll be like I never left.

 

Draco: Doubtful.

 

Daphne: It’s not as if you have to work, why not just lay low until this all blows over.

 

Pansy: Because life needs purpose, Daphne, and I’d sooner die than live off my father’s (hades torture his soul) galleons.

 

Astoria: Ok, I’m caught up. You’ll do great in the United Nations, Pans

 

Millicent: United States*

 

Astoria: What’s states?

 

Millicent: “a nation considered as an organized political community under one government.”

 

Astoria: So it IS united nations!

 

Millicent: Nope. That’s different.

 

Astoria: Whatever, they didn’t teach geology in Hogwarts

 

Millicent: Geography*

 

Astoria: That either

 

Millicent: Tap out.

 

Daphne: We commend you for your valiant effort.

 

Pansy: God, I’m going to miss my salazarians! Even you Tori, you beautiful, beautiful idiot.

 

Astoria: Rather an idiot than a yank

 

Millicent: hahaha cheers Tor!

 

Blaise: Well done!

 

Draco: I’m so proud!

 

Pansy: ‘we’ll miss you too, Pansy’

 

Draco: Eh, you’ll only be a portkey away. Don’t be so dramatic.

 

\---

**Contact: unknown**

 

Devlin: Hello, I’m Devlin Burke, our mothers are roommate’s on their, let’s say, extended retreat and they asked me to reach out. I think they fancy themselves matchmakers.

 

Pansy: Extended retreat?  

 

Devlin: And you needn’t worry yourself with that awful business in The Prophet. My mother says the news is for Muddies and Blood traitors these days, anyway.

 

Pansy: She sounds a delight.

 

Devlin: She really is. Maybe one day, you’ll get a chance to meet her.

 

Pansy: Oh, boy. Unfortunately, Dev, I’m moving out of the country.

 

Devlin: What a pity.

 

Pansy: For you, maybe.

 

Devlin: Well if you’re ever back in town, call me if you and your girlfriend want to know what a real dick feels like.

 

Pansy: Oh, was there one up your arse we could use?

 

\---

**Howlr Messaging:**

 

Pansy: My mum’s been trying to set me up with wizards since the articles came out and one of them wants a threesome with us.

 

Ginny: Tell him I’m a shit fuck, I’m sure he’ll lose interest

 

\---

**Contact Mill:**

 

Pansy: Mother’s been trying to set me up with her friends’ sons

 

Millicent: Woof Woof Bork Bork Bork

 

Pansy: Excuse me?

 

Millicent: Mummy’s barking up the wrong tree

 

Pansy: Haha

 

\---

 

**Howlr Messaging:**

 

Pansy: You know I didn’t mean it when I said you were bad in bed.

 

Ginny: I don’t know that, actually. I do KNOW you came three times and it was less than an hour before you were begging for more.  

 

Pansy: If memory serves, you were the one begging.

 

Ginny: You may not believe what you said, but you definitely meant it. You wanted to hurt me and you were successful – congratulations!

 

Pansy: You’re right. I’m sorry.

 

Ginny: Thank you for finally apologizing. Bye, now.

 

Pansy: Weasley, give me a second chance.

 

Ginny: This WAS your second chance! Your first chance was not managing to be a decent human person at Hogwarts.  As far as I’m concerned, we’re done here.

 

Pansy: Ok, I understand.

 

\---

 

Ginny: That’s it?

 

Pansy: “As far as I’m concerned, we’re done here.” !?!?!?!

 

Ginny: Yes, well I expected you to fight me on it.

 

Pansy: Would it have changed the outcome?

 

Ginny: No!

 

Pansy: Well, then…

 

Ginny: I prepared more to say to you.

 

Pansy: LOL, by all means…

 

Ginny: I’m really mad at you. We had a really good time and I don’t just mean the sex. You were actually nice to me and made me feel like you understood…what it meant, to me at least. And now I feel like an idiot because, against my better judgement, I chose to put myself in an extremely vulnerable situation with you and then you took the literal very first opportunity to use it against me. So you have to understand why I’d never want to put myself in that vulnerable position with you again.  

 

Pansy: Good ending.

 

Ginny: Shut up. You’re not cute.

 

Pansy: It meant something to me too, for the record. I valued the way you trusted me, given our history. I’m truly sorry that I ruined it.

 

Ginny: Me too.

 

Pansy: Weasley, do you really want to stop trying?

 

_TheRealGing is typing …_

 

* * *

DAY 20

 

**Groupchat: The Salazarians**

 

Pansy: We leave in an hour, you bitches better say bye.

 

Draco: Look outside.

 

Pansy: No one better fucking cry!

 

Daphne: Too late!

 

\---

 

**Howlr Calling: TheRealGing**

 

Pansy: “Do your freckles go away in the winter?”

 

Ginny: “Parkinson? It’s 3am.”

 

Pansy: “No it’s not. Oh yeah, time works different here. Anyway, I’ll miss them in the winter!”

 

Ginny: “Merlin, are you drunk?”

 

Pansy: *Laughing* “I’m not drunk, silly. High.”

 

Ginny: “Loads better. Where are you? Are you safe?”

 

Pansy: “Why do you care?”

 

Ginny: *Serious* “Do you need me to come get you?”

 

Pansy: *Sad* “You’d actually come, wouldn’t you? Even though you hate me.”

 

Ginny: “Yes, I’d come.”

 

Pansy: “You’re so good. God, you’re so so good.”

 

Ginny: ***** Murmurs* “Tell my mum.”

 

Pansy: “I will! When are her Azkaban hours?” *laughing for a while* “Your Mum’s not on extended retreat. Haha. Ha. Ha ha. Ha - laughing’s weird.”

 

Ginny: “Are you by yourself?”

 

Pansy: “Is it a Gryffindor thing? Are all Gryffindors this good?”  

 

Ginny: “Met better, met worse.”

 

Pansy: “BLIASE she was gonna get me even though she hates me! Isn’t that good?”

 

Ginny: *Whispered* “I don’t hate you.”

 

Pansy: “Ginevvrrrrra, Blaise is back!”  

 

Blaise: *From a distance* *As if talking to a child* “Pansy, give me the spelluar.”

 

Pansy: *Muffled giggling* “Come and get it.”

 

Blaise: “If you think I’m afraid to put my hand down your shirt, you should read my 2nd year diary.” *Pansy laughing*

 

Blaise: “Sorry about this, Weasley. I went to the loo. I’ve been keeping her from calling you all night.”

 

Ginny: “The fuck is she on?”

 

Blaise: “A lot of pixie dust. It was a rough day for her, but I’m taking care of her.”

 

Ginny: “Good.”

 

Blaise: “Weasley?”

 

Ginny: “Mm?”

 

Blaise: “The more it hurts, the more she cares. It’s not a particularly effective strategy, but it _is_ her way.”

 

Ginny: “I didn’t know I signed up to get hurt. I’m not sure I can handle that.”

 

Blaise: “Well, now you know. Next time you can be sure.”

 

* * *

DAY 21

 

**Howlr Messaging:**

 

TheRealGing: No.

 

* * *

* * *

 

* You deserve better and I love you  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter was a bit of a downer but it was important for the story. There is joy, silliness and fun times to come if you stick with me! 
> 
> Love you guys. Reviews, kudos and friendly messages always welcome!
> 
> \- PTP

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I'm really curious about the slytherin characterizations so far. I had a lot more freedom to create with them and that was equal parts fun and terrifying. Love you! Kudos and comments always appreciated! 
> 
> xx ptp
> 
>  
> 
> [Say Hi to me ](http://partialtopotter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
